Redemption
by Suku17
Summary: Uchihacest. Oneshot. Rated for minilemon in the beginning. Yeah yeah, cheesy title, it's late, I'm bored. Read it, dang you.


Redemption

A Love Story

* * *

Tonight, a dark haired teenager struggles against leather bonds. 

-----------------

"I-I-ITACHI!!!" Sasuke screamed, hot tears streaming from his enflamed crimson eyes.

"Not so loud, otouto..." Itachi smiled a bit evilly. This felt so dirty... so wrong... and the two boys loved it. Sasuke was pinned helplessly under his older brother's intimidating form.

"Oh GODS Itachi... oohhh..." Sasuke moaned, spreading his legs a little wider. His erect member ached, begging for friction that Itachi so teasingly deprived it of. He desperately pushed his hips up, attempting to rub himself on Itachi's heated skin.

Itachi protested, giving Sasuke a look of death, but he allowed Sasuke to adjust himself as he thrust into him. Sasuke moaned and worked himself down onto Itachi, meeting his elder brother's thrusts. His pallid legs crossed over Itachi's back, bony knees pressing into his sides.

Itachi pushed deeper into the teenager. Sasuke moaned. Itachi sucked on Sasuke's curse seal, savoring his cry of pleasure. "Itachi, I'm c-c-AAAAHHH!"

The elder Uchiha grunted as a hot, vicious liquid spilled onto his stomach. He slammed into his younger brother as hard as he could and released himself into Sasuke.

Sasuke gave some salacious noise that made Itachi smile and curl up beside the younger. "Sleep now, Sasuke... "

Sasuke snuggled into his brother's chest. " I love you, Itachi..."

"I love you too..." Itachi said, " Oh, how I love you..."

It was very late. Itachi sighed as an exhausted Sasuke dozed against his chest.

Itachi closed his eyes, more to think than to coax sleep. He didn't do this for Sasuke. He never had... the sixteen-year-old boy meant something... strange to him. He was a toy, conceived on this earth... for Itachi to protect?

Itachi had never told Sasuke the reason he had massacred their clan. He had never cared to enough about hurting the teen to do so.

He leaned his head back onto the chestnut headboard. The sweat on his brow had long since cooled into a film on his skin. He absentmindedly stroked Sasuke's soft black hair with one hand, curling his other arm behind his head. (Headboard, not comfy.)

There were a few words swirling in his mind; Apathy, Cruelty, Coldness, Heartlessness, Pain, Wonder, Ecstasy... there was another one that he couldn't erase... Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...

Sasuke stirred under his hand. "Nnmmm... nii-san?" His eyelids were heavy with sleep.

Itachi smiled a little and stroked Sasuke's cheek. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Nii-san's here." He kissed him softly, confused by the strange tingling he felt in his ribcage. He brushed the thought aside and slid down to Sasuke's level.

Sasuke rubbed his eye with a fist, much like he did when he was only a child. Itachi smiled involuntarily at Sasuke's ridiculous cuteness. "Mmm... I love you... but your leg..."

Itachi blushed a bit, not realizing his leg was pressed none too gently into Sasuke's groin. " Oh dear... forgive me, otouto." He carefully pulled his leg away, trying as hard as he could not to remove too much contact with his younger brother. But WHY???

Sasuke nuzzled Itachi, his hot breath tickling the junction of his older brother's neck and shoulder. Itachi shivered. He slid and arm around Sasuke and pulled him into an embrace he told himself he didn't want. Softly, he kissed him with a passion he didn't think could be possible.

Gently, Sasuke kissed him back with and intensity neither of them understood.

Sasuke pulled away with a small gasp for air. "Tachi..." he gulped a little, "do you even care about me?" Sasuke's onyx-black eyes pierced Itachi in a way he couldn't comprehend. Itachi opened his mouth, but he couldn't get any sound to come out. He tried to speak, but he couldn't... but why?

Itachi petted Sasuke's hair, feeling unexplainable (in his mind) tears forming in his eyes. "I..." He blinked, hot, burning tears straming down his face now...

Itachi closed his eyes, moving towards the warmth of Sasuke's soft hand. The boy's long finger brushed away his tears, smearing the wetness across his cheek. The elder Uchiha pressed his face against Sasuke's hand.

"I... I don't... understand..." Itachi found himself choking, trying to stop sobs from escaping. "why... why you would... me... Sasuke..." He collapsed into his brother's arms. " I love you...so much..."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck as his older brother nestled into his chest. "Oh Itachi..." He ran his fingers through Itachi's long hair.

"I don't understand... why you... why I... you... me?" Itachi looked at Sasuke, all the confusion and toil of his emotions pouring out suddenly into his brother's soft eyes.

He pulled out of Sasuke's arms. Half-naked, (having pulled on his boxers), Itachi paced the room. After a couple laps, he started talking, almost to himself. "I... I never meant those things I said. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't even know why I'm TELLING you this, but I really love you... for so long I've told myself it's only for me that I killed them all, but it was for you, my baby brother, for you... I didn't want you to... to have to grow up with those perverts. A pretty boy like you... eaten up." He was pacing and raving, and Itachi felt as if he needed a straight jacket.

" I wanted to save you, Sasuke, but I knew you wouldn't let me. I know, you always... looked up? admired?... feared?..." Itachi drifted off, tears pouring from his half-crimson, half-onyx eyes.

Sasuke was staring at his brother. Itachi was crying... he was feeling. Sasuke almost didn't want to believe it, but his older brother was human. "Who, Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke from between his fingers as his hand covered his face. "Me, Sasuke... me. You loved me... and I hurt you... how does that make sense?"

"But you're here now, Itachi... you love me and I know that." Sasuke was trying to make Itachi stop talking like this... because... he loved him?

"But that doesn't matter because I can't go back in fucking time and change what I did to you... don't you understand?" Itachi was sobbing.

Sasuke could feel the sobs choking him up. "Itachi... I forgive you. I forgave you... please..."

"I didn't forgive myself!" Itachi shouted.

Sasuke buried his face in his hands, not bothering to mask his mottled cries. He sobbed, harder than he ever remembered sobbing.

Itachi just watched Sasuke for a moment, then walked to him. He placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm a manic, insecure, mentally unstable bastard..." He pressed his cheek to his brother's. "...that loves you..."

Sasuke grabbed Itachi and kissed him forcefully. "I made you say it..." he grinned evilly.

Itachi gasped a little. "You weren't even crying, you little...!" He laughed, the rare sound softening the lines of his face.

The Uchiha Clan's last remaining heirs laid down together.

As Sasuke slept, Itachi felt redeemed... he smiled and kissed Sasuke on top of his head.

"Thank you..."


End file.
